Harry's POV
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: Ok, these are just a few One-Shots that I wrote durring my Creative writting class. Other then where they were written they have no like.
1. The Judgement

The Judgement

GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: Okay, this is a little peice I wrote for my last year's Creative Writing class.

Draco: You go to classes for this stuff, and it still sucks? ::raises eybrow::

Harry: Damn, those must be some pathetic classes.

GML: Shut up you two! ::waks D & H in the back of the head:: For your information I had strait A's in that class!

Snape: ::raises eyebrow:: I somehow find that hard to believe.

GML: ::glares:: Git!

Snape: 5 points from Slytherin. Now if you are prepared...

GML: ::glares more:: Fine! I don't own 'HP' I should think that was obviouse by now! Otherwise I wouldn't be writing these rediculous things!

H&D: ::snicker::

GML: Shut up you two! Now, on with the thing!

::H::H::H::H::H::

I stand on the threshold.

It's a time of choice.

Which way?

Do I follow the light?

Will I be 'good'?

Will I step into shadow?

Will I be 'bad'?

Be Myself?

It's a hard choice.

I stand here looking both ways in my thoughts. It's like standing in a corridor, one end well lit, yet, there are bars every three feet or so, the other end cloaked in shadow, yet, free of obsticles.

I stand there, lost.

I want to be 'good'. I want to do whats 'right'. But then I also want to be myself. To not have to hide behind masks. So which way will I go?

There's a war. Each side wants me. But which side do I want? I don't know.

"You all right there, Harry? You've been awfully quiet and 'off' lately."

I'm pulled from my thoughts. I look up at my 'friend' Ron.

"Yes. I'm fine." I snap and glare.

In this moment I know. I can't live with the mask. I can't be the perfect 'Hero' everyone wants me to be.

I have to be Harry.

I turn and step into the shadows.

::H::H::H::H::H::

GML: Okay, I know that was really short. I'm honestly not too sure whether to classify that as a poem or what. lol.

Harry: Short is right. ::rolls eyes::

GML: Shut up Harry.

Draco: Hey! I'm not in this!

GML: No, your not. This is about Harry. Now, Likes? No likes? REVIEW!


	2. Sinking Deeper

Sinking Deeper

GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: Okay! here's another of my little Creative writing peices. My classmates really liked this one.

Draco: There weren't any Squralls nearby were there?

GML: ::frowns:: ::confused:: Nooo..... why?

Draco: ::smirk:: 'Cause anyone that likes this HAS to be Nuts.

GML: Grrr... ::nocks D unconcious:: Git!

Harry: Draco! You... You... Nocked him out!

GML: ::rolls eyes:: Nah Harry, he nocked himself out. Insert sarcasm here. ::rolls eyes::

Snape: ::sigh:: 10 points from Slytherin for nocking out your housemate and another ten for not telling the readers that you don't own 'HP'.

GML: But! that's 20 points in one chapter!

Snape: Precisley, now on with this thing so you can earn them back. ::sneers::  
  
::H::H::H::H::H::

It's Midnight

I sit here, staring out the tower window, my mind running rampant with thoughts and emotions. I can feel myself falling into darkness.

My thoughts are filled with the troubles of my life. My Godfather dead, like my parents. Killed. Murdured. And there was nothing I could do. My fault.

My life is so dark. It's always been this way. My friends don't, can't, understand.

I think about growing up, living with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. I was unwanted. At least by them.

I was wanted by another though, unfortunatly. Still am. 'He' wants me dead. 'He's the reason for my darkness, my own personal hell. 'He' stole my parents. 'He', indirectly, through one of his bootlickers, killed My Godfather, the one I'd only known berally three years. 'He' Killed a fellow student because he was there, with me, and 'useless'. 'He' is the stern of all my problems.

If it weren't for 'Him', I wouldn't be famous. I wouldn't be a 'pawn' in an old man's army for the 'light'.

I would be a normal 16 year old dealing with homework, friends, and parents.

Because of 'Him' I'm sinking deeper into my own darkness.

::H::H::H::H::H::

GML: Okay! For those of you that weren't able to guess this is from Harry's POV.

Draco: A touch dismal don't you think? ::raises eyebrow::

GML: It was suppose to be. ::rolls eyes:: It was a reflection of all the horrible things that have happoned.

Harry: Gee, thanks. That's just what I need, A look back at all my misfortunes. Joy. ::glares::

GML: Oh, you'll get over it. So, like it? Don't? REVIEW!!


End file.
